


Of early mornings and borrowed cars

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles steals the Impala and shows Jared Padalecki what the back seat is really for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of early mornings and borrowed cars

Of early mornings and borrowed cars.

 

Jared saw Jensen before he saw the car, he always saw Jensen before he saw anything else. His co star, his friend, leaned precariously on the shiny black hood of the shiny black car, which Jared’s brain was refusing to recognize. Jensen’s grin was a mile wide and impossibly proud as he slowly stroked the curve of the cars frame, a gesture that looked to all the world like a lovers caress. Jared stood blinking at this 3 am revelation and wondered if there was any chance he was still dreaming.

“You didn’t.” Jared stated, his voice foggy and his drawl slow and pronounced. “You didn’t.” He repeated, trying to convince his newly woken self that Jensen Ackles hadn’t woken him up at dumbfuck in the morning and was now sitting on a stolen car, smiling at him like this was the best thing ever.

Jensen just shrugged, his shoulders rolled like liquid and he stood up with more grace than anyone had a right to. Jensen’s Cheshire grin turned vaguely feral and Jared knew he was in trouble.

“Come on, get in.” Jensen said casually, as if he was just offering a ride home from the set. Jared didn’t move.

“You stole the car.” Jared was annoyed that his voice squeaked, making him sound like a five year old girl. Jensen just laughed.

“No, I borrowed one of the cars. Now get your lanky ass in it, we’re going.”

There was a look in Jensen’s eyes; it was so clear that the dim street lamps may as well have been day light, Jared could see it so well. Jared knew that look, he had seen it a dozen times before when Jensen looked at him and didn’t know Jared was looking back. That look is jealousy and possession and a lot of other things that Jared has tried not to think about because that is the fast track to fucked up, and Jared doesn’t want to screw up what they have. That look is promise and trouble, it’s a promise of a lot of trouble. That look goes right through Jared, right down to the part of him that doesn’t react well to rationalization.

“Get in.” Jensen said. His voice is soft, but firm, a tone that clearly implies he doesn’t expect Jared to refuse, despite the fact that it is 3 am and colder than an Eskimo’s ass.

 

**

 

Jensen only drives like a maniac when he thinks he can get away with it. Tonight he drives with a controlled abandon that Jared can’t quite wrap his head around. They speed through the deserted Vancouver streets, going fast, but not too fast. The Impala can do better, but Jensen isn’t pushing it. It hasn’t occurred to Jared to ask where they are going and Jensen hasn’t volunteered that information, in fact, Jensen hasn’t said a word since ‘Get in.’ Jensen was smiling, though, a small, pleased half smile that seemed at odds with what they were doing. Jared’s heart was threatening to beat through his chest, it was pumping so hard he swore Jensen had to be able to hear it. The car’s heater was on full, but Jared still shivered, he didn’t think he was cold but he wrapped his arms around himself to ward off a chill anyway. He had to be cold, he thought, he couldn’t be apprehensive because it was Jensen, the one person he is 100% comfortable around. Except tonight, Jensen stole a car, the fucking Impala, and was now taking him somewhere in it. No, Jared wasn’t nervous at all.

 

Jensen brought the car to a stop and Jared was surprised to find they were on an old beaten up road not far from the set proper. The main highway was a mile or so behind them. Jared had been in this location before; he knew that no one would come by here for hours, if at all.

“Are you high?” Jared asked, finally finding his voice.

“Nope.” Jensen said, turning to face him.

“At least tell me you have been drinking.”

“Only coffee.”

Jensen’s face was so close to his, it was sudden, Jensen had moved and Jared hadn’t been aware of it until the older man’s breath tickled his neck. Jared froze and kept on staring straight ahead, his breath caught in his throat and stayed there until he thought he would choke on it.

“Jensen?” Jared’s voice was hitched and uncertain. Jensen held his position, not quite touching, but not moving away. Yup, it was fair to say Jared was getting nervous now.

“I love this car.” Jensen said deliberately slowly, Jared could feel the words as Jensen carefully enunciated each one.

Jared knew that Jensen loved this car, he knew Jensen loved all the Impalas they had on set, even the ones that didn’t work, the ones they used for green screen. Jensen was always pissed that he didn’t get to drive them more, but Jared never thought Jensen would pull something like this. A hand found Jared’s thing and Jared had to fight to swallow the large lump in his throat.

“Uh, Jensen. . .” Jared starts to say but he is cut off by a finger to his lips. He was glad of that, he had no idea how he was going to finish his thought. ‘Jensen what the hell?’ or ‘Jensen it’s about god damn time!’

That’s when Jensen kissed him. Quick and certain, Jensen’s lips pressed to his for a mere second and then gone, but Jared could still feel their heat. Then Jensen and his hands and lips were gone. The Impalas driver side door gave out that familiar creek and Jared was left alone with his thoughts and newly formed erection that he didn’t know what to do with.

 

**

 

Jared was out of the car before he had a chance to react to anything, Jensen’s hand firm on his arm, fingers digging into flesh. Jared’s back hit the side of the Impala with a force that first had him worry for the paint work then himself as Jensen pressed the length of his body against him. The second kiss was longer, rougher, harder. Jensen sucked on Jared’s lower lips and bit down when Jared tried to wriggle away. Jared let out a whimper; the small sound was swallowed by Jensen’s mouth, Jensen’s tongue. Jared could feel the curve of Jensen’s hips as they ground into his thigh, and he could feel the bulge of something else, something more insistent. He felt Jensen smile as one of Jensen’s hands worked its way down to where Jared’s own erection was fighting to be noticed. Jensen worked at Jared’s crotch through the tight denim.

“A bit crowded down there.” Jensen said, breaking the kiss but still keeping his face less than an inch away from Jared’s. Jensen’s lips still brushed Jared’s when he spoke.

“Jensen, we. . .” Jared tried to say but the words turned into moans as Jensen cupped around Jared and squeezed, gently, but with enough pressure for Jared to really feel it. Jensen licked around Jared’s lips then started a torturously slow trail down to Jared’s neck. Careful teeth nipped at his collar bone and Jared arched his body, hips bucking lightly. “Shit, Jen.” Jared hissed.

“Tell me to stop.” Jensen said, his lips still tantalizingly close to Jared’s skin. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Jared held himself still. The only thing he was aware of was Jensen’s breath on his neck and Jensen’s hand holding his dick through his jeans. He knew there had to be a dozen good reasons why he should tell Jensen to get the fuck off him, but for the life of him, right then, he couldn’t think of one. Even if he could, he was pretty sure his ‘upstairs’ brain wasn’t getting much say in this decision making process.

“Do you want me to stop, Jare.” Jensen pulled himself back and stepped away. Jared squirmed under the scrutiny of cool green eyes. The temperature dipped dramatically as the night saw 4 am and Jared’s body bemoaned the loss of Jensen’s heat, he started to shiver.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Jen.” Jared said, closing his eyes against the sound of his own voice.

Jensen sighed. “I’ll take you home then.”

Jared heard Jensen move away, then the Impala’s door creaked again, Jared had never realized how annoying that sound was before.

“Wait a god damn minute!” Jared said angrily. “You fucker. You complete fucker!” Jared whirled round to glare at Jensen over the roof of the car. He wanted to laugh at the bewildered look on Jensen’s face but he wouldn’t let himself, he didn’t want Jensen to know he could just get away with this shit. “You brought me out here with designs on what, seducing me? And now you just stop? What are you gonna do now, go home and jack off? That is some fuck off big hard on you got goin’ on there.”

“You said stop.” Jensen said curtly, his face set in that annoying unreadable thing he does when he wants to hide when he is really angry or upset.

“No, I said we shouldn’t. I didn’t say I didn’t want to. You are the one who is trying to pussy out of something you started.” Jared was pissed now, it had been a weird night, he was cold and all he wanted was for Jensen to be kissing him again.

“So, I’m a pussy am I?”

“Yes.”

“Come over here and say that.”

“No, you come over here.”

 

**

 

Jared wasn’t sure how they got from where they were, to the back seat. Suddenly Jensen was on him, his hands were everywhere, pushing him down, pulling at his shirt and his belt. He did remember banging his head just before his back hit soft leather.

Now that this was happening, something in Jared decided this wasn’t happening fast enough. He clawed at Jensen’s shirt and tried to grab at the buttons holding Jensen’s jeans closed. His enthusiastic efforts were hampered by the seat backs on either side, he was sure he heard Jensen mumble at him to stop his wriggling around. Jared’s head bounced off the side of the door and he couldn’t hold in his laughter. The Impala was far from a small car, but there just wasn’t enough room for the rush of eager long limbs.

The early morning breeze was sharp on Jared’s skin. Jensen had rucked up his shirt and was desperately kissing at the toned flesh. Jensen’s mouth was unbearably hot, a welcome contrast from the chilled air. Jensen’s hand closed around Jared’s cock. Jared growled as Jensen began to slowly, rhythmically pump. Jared’s heart beat picked up again, the sound filling his ears. Jensen’s rhythm began to keep the beat, jerking harder, faster, then painfully slowly as Jared hovered over the edge. Jared’s fingers dug hard into Jensen’s hips, nails leaving little half moon indents in soft skin. Jared let out only a low groan as he came, his voice trying, but failing, to form the other man’s name. Jensen smiled and leant down to lightly kiss Jared’s forehead, before collapsing, letting his full weight fall onto the body below him.

“Wow, Jen. That was,” Jared said breathlessly. “Hey, wait, what about you, you didn’t.”

Jensen tongued the curve of Jared’s neck. “’Sokay. I’m good” Jensen mumbled.

They lay still for a few moments, legs, arms tangled together, before reluctantly crawling out of the confines of the car.

“So, I gotta ask.” Jared began. “Not that I’m not glad that we, y’know. But did you really have to take the car?”

“One of, and I only borrowed it.”

“Whatever, man.”

“Well, once I’d settled on doing something crazy, I thought I’d go the whole way into the special crazy.”

“You mean I wasn’t special enough?”

“Hell, you know what I mean. It’s just, the things I have wanted to do to you in this car.”

“Oh, what kinda things?”

“Things that will have to wait. We gotta get the car back before someone sees it ain’t there.”

“Aww, man, you ass. That means we gotta walk back.”

“So, don’t be such an idle fucker, it’s a nice little romantic stroll at sunrise.”

“Ok, fine. Just don’t be expecting me to hold your hand.”

“Bitch.”

“Just wait ‘til I get your short ass home.”

 

FIN


End file.
